


Bingo

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Series: YouTube AU [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Crack, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: Tony and Peter lean into Stephen, who seems to be soaking up the attention fondly. “We keep getting asked why Peter, who has directing experience, doesn’t do these videos so we’ve included a five minute clip at the end of this video to show you why Peter shouldn’t be in charge of a camera,” Tony says.Peter makes an offended noise. “I’ve won awards,” he says in his defense.





	Bingo

Tony and Peter lean into Stephen, who seems to be soaking up the attention fondly. “We keep getting asked why Peter, who has directing experience, doesn’t do these videos so we’ve included a five minute clip at the end of this video to show you why Peter shouldn’t be in charge of a camera,” Tony says.

Peter makes an offended noise. “I’ve won  _awards_ ,” he says in his defense.

“So have I, that doesn’t mean I can do surgery in conditions that aren’t ideal. And you should not wield a camera in conditions that are not ideal,” Stephen tells him.

“That’s not even remotely comparable,” Peter tells Stephen, who sticks his nose in the air.

“You’re right, I’m a doctor and you point cameras at things,” he says.

Tony snickers, “wow Stephen, you led us right into our actual topic of the day- people’s adorable fan tributes to us. First up is this hilarious bingo card that Stephen has already managed to strike one off of before I even mentioned it,” he says, pulling said bingo card off the table beside the couch they’re perched on.

Stephen snatches the card, “wrangling is the free space?” he asks, looking it over. Peter pulls it out of Stephen’s hands.

“Hey, my daddy issues are on here! And my criminal record!  _Ha_ , the bottom left is Stephen saying ‘I’m a  _doctor’_ in an offended tone,” he says, snickering. “I can’t believe you already did that without prompting today,” he tells Stephen.

“Well that doesn’t even count because I didn’t say it in an offended tone,” Stephen says, irritated.

“Would you ever kill a man?” Tony asks and Stephen gives him a horrified look.

“I’m a  _doctor_!” he says in an offended tone and Peter starts laughing.

“This is why we’ve done whole videos on your dramatics,” he tells Stephen.

“How come we’ve never done videos on how dramatic  _Tony_  is?” Stephen asks, offended.

“Because I’ve been in the public eye since I was six, everyone has a very long, extended record of my dramatics,” he tells Stephen. “My favorite on that card is ‘Stephen insulting Peter’.”

Peter reads it over and snickers, “Tony’s daddy issues are on here too. And Stephen being an asshole.”

“I’m curious what that ‘Stephen makes that face’ space is,” Tony says.

“Why is most of this card me and my habits? Are you two not interesting enough to get spaces?” Stephen asks, pulling the bingo card back.

“‘Tony’s ugly bootcut pants’,” he reads. “Alright, that’s fair. You’re rich, why do you dress like that?” Stephen asks Tony.

“Dress like what? My pants are normal.”

“On your ass, yeah. Seriously, if you haven’t looked go look up ‘Tony Stark’s ass’ you will  _not_  be disappointed,” Peter tells the camera. “But the cut everywhere else? Why are they slightly flared? They look like shit. Fire your tailor and tell the next one to make your pants tighter on that delicious ass of yours,” Peter says, grinning.

“I agree with that, your pants definitely could be tighter on the ass. I don’t pay attention to the damn  _cuffs_ ,” Stephen says, rolling his eyes at Peter.

Tony frowns at them both but lets their obsession with his ass go. “If we’re going with criminally underrated body parts Stephen’s cheek bones should be in a museum of modern art.”

Peter squints at him, “dude,  _ass_. The man has a great ass, why are you not looking? I’m so sorry he’s like that to you, Stephen,” he says, looking up at him, head on his shoulder.

“Well  _some_  of us also pay attention to sexy things that aren’t explicitly related to sex, Peter,” Tony tells him.

Stephen sighs, “why is weaponizing your daddy issues on this card?” he asks, wrangling. 

“I think we got a bingo,” Peter says.

They look over and Peter points out the spaces they hit. “Huh. We did get a bingo. Have I showed you guys the pins someone sells in this little Etsy shop? Because the ‘I’m a  _doctor’_ one had me pissing myself laughing,” Tony tells them.

*

They watch Peter’s attempt at home video, or they try, but after three minutes Stephen pauses it. “I have motion sickness,” he tells Peter.

Peter wrinkles his nose, “yeah, looks like you might be right about the home movies thing but I still think people make a point when they say our framing is fucking horrible. People keep asking if  _Stephen_  is in charge its so bad.”

Stephen makes an offended noise, “why am  _I_ the one who’s assumed to be this bad at camera things?”

Oh, Tony has like fifty responses to that. He chooses to point out the obvious and save Peter from his dumbfounded expression, “because you’re the one who knows the least about cameras,” he points out.

“That doesn’t mean I’m as bad as you at camerawork,” Stephen says. “And apparently Peter despite actually knowing how to operate a camera.”

Tony sticks his nose in the air, “fine then, asshole.  _You_  start doing the videos,” Tony tells him. Like  _Stephen_  could do a better job when he doesn’t even know how to turn the camera on, which honestly just breaks Tony’s heart. At least Peter appreciates his tech, Stephen mostly doesn’t know how to work stuff that isn’t strictly medical. Or a car- he’s better with servicing cars than driving them but that’s because the guy has a need for speed and no fucking clue how to do it safely. Better than Peter’s attempts though.

“You should let him, I wanna see him fail,” Peter says, grinning.

Stephen looks  _so_  offended that Tony finally clues in to what that ‘Stephen makes that face’ square meant on the bingo card. “I will not  _fail_  at it!” he says, scandalized.

Peter snickers, “sure, baby, you totally know how to frame things, and lighting, and all the other neat little editing tricks Tony does. It’ll be great,” he says sarcastically.

“You two will see,” Stephen tells them, “and it’ll be better than Tony’s stagnant frames and sad attempts at making us look decent. Honestly, how do you even manage to  _make_  Peter look like a hillbilly from Missouri?” he asks.

“I kind of  _am_  a hillbilly from Missouri,” Peter points out.

“He has spoken,” Tony says, gesturing to Peter.

“Well you don’t normally look like one. It shouldn’t even be  _possible_  to make a face that pretty look inbred,” Stephen mumbles and Peter presses his hand to his heart, utterly offended.

“Excuse you?”

“Do you not know what a hillbilly is?” Tony asks, squinting.

“And you,” Stephen tells him, “are going to the fucking optometrist because I am tired of your squinting. You need glasses.” Tony frowns, wondering where the hell that came from. “You have an appointment tomorrow, you aren’t wiggling out of it,” Stephen says.

Peter sighs, “come on man, I was going to trick him into it like taking a dog to the vet and now you ruined it because you’re worried about his eye health. All you had to do was keep your mouth shut for a week,” he says, shaking his head.

“You wouldn’t have been successful, he’s too smart,” Stephen says.

“And you think he will be now?” Tony asks.

“Yes, because both Pepper and Rhodey know about it and you might slip Peter and I but you won’t slip them. And if you do Rhodey is trained by the military. He’ll find you.”

Tony squints because  _that’s_  not ominous at all.

“This is why you have an eye appointment,” Stephen hisses at him, squinting back.

Tony crosses his arms, annoyed. “Your attempts at camera work are going to totally suck,” he mumbles. “And I’m not paying attention to you for at  _least_  a week.”

“It’s okay,” Peter tells Stephen, slipping an arm around him, “I’ll pay twice as much attention to you.”

They’re conspiring against him and Tony doesn’t like it.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
